Madly In Love
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland, in an unexpected way after realizing she can't live without Tarrant...the Hatter. Will she be able to be with him or will the madness of Wonderland, make it impossible? Better than it sounds. Please Read&review! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The ship was rocking again. Back and fourth, back and fourth. Alice shut her eyes tighter and pulled the covers up to her chin.

That ship was supposed to have reached China a month ago. She was supposed to be off spreading her father's legacy, she was supposed to be in control. But alas, she was not.

The ship had been seized, taken over by pillagers and plunders until there was nothing left. The captain and most of the crew had been murdered or jumped ship long ago. Now it was just Alice, the first mate, and three crew members. The ship's anchor held them in the middle of the ocean...there was virtually no escape.

Alice tried to ignore the rocking and sat up shaking her head. She'd had a dream about the Hatter again.

Every night since she'd left his bright green eyes and crooked toothed smile had haunted her dreams and always left her with a strange, wonderfully haunting sensation that could only be described as mad.

She was absolutely miserable, terribly, terribly miserable.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and walked up the stairs leading to the ships surface. The cold night are whipped her air around her face and as she placed her hands on the ship's railings, staring at the dark water below.

When she looked up at the sky, she could have sworn she saw the moon turn on its side and two stars above it blink at her. She chuckled to herself. "I'm mad." she stared forward into the night, she could see nothing.

She hoisted her dress up and climbed up onto the railing, the cold stinging her feet. She closed her eyes and shakily lifted one foot.

She'd tried and tried again to find ways to Wonderland but it never worked. Not once. And all she wanted to was to be back with her friends. To be back with Tarrant. But it wasn't possible.

She put her foot back on the rail and then opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

She had two choices...stay on the ship and die slowly or jump ship and get it over with. She smiled to herself. Maybe when she got to heaven Tarrant would be there...or a copy of Tarrant since no one in Wonderland aged.

She turned back to the see and shut her eyes once more taking a step and plunging into the dark, icy, water. At once she felt the waves washing over her, instantly regretting the decision she made.

Her lungs and head were on fire from the lack of oxygen and her vision was going fast, whenever she tried to get up, something was holding her back. When she looked, she saw her foot was caught in a tiny hole in a sea cave wall. She also realized she was slowly being pulled further and further in, the hole was getting bigger.

When she was waist length, her lungs gave in, and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"You poke her!"

"No you poke her!"

"But what if she's not Alice?"

"Of course she's Alice!"

The familiar sound of bickering awoke Alice. She sat up and looked around, two large boyish figures catching her eye.

"Alice?" One of them asked, noticing she's awake.

"Dee, Dum!" she exclaimed running over and hugging both of them. They blushed.

"Wow, it was over so fast, I didn't feel a thing. Oh heaven!" She cried closing her eyes and feeling the warm sun on her face.

"Heaven? Alice this is Wonderland." one of them said. She looked at him.

"No...I am dead. This is heaven."

They exchanged a nervous glance.

"What about the Hatter is he here? Where's Tarrant?" She asked.

"He's where he always is. Come on, it's just down the road there." Alice stood up and noticed she'd been lying in a puddle but followed the brothers anyway, humming happily. She was in heaven, and she hadn't even felt a thing when she died.

"Tarrant!" one of the brothers called out. Alice looked up at where the long table covered with tea and scones was. Tarrant sat at the head of it, head down, while the March Hare was dancing around in his wild way, and the Dormouse was yelling at both of them.

"What do you want?"

"Tarrant!" Alice cried out.

The Hatter looked up, his eyes were almost black.

"A-Alice?" he asked.

Alice smiled. If this was heaven it wouldn't matter how mad he was, he just had to love her.

He was standing up now staring at her, dazed. She took off running, jumping onto the table, knocking over everything on it and then falling off, into him.

She threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Tarrant! Oh I missed you!" she cried. He stood there shocked for a minute before wrapping his arms around her.

"Alice?" Thackery and Mallymkum exclaimed at once.

She collected herself momentarily.

"Could we have a moment alone please?"

They just nodded and disappeared along with the brothers into the crooked house.

"Alice how did you get here? What about the things you had to answer?" Tarrant asked looking down at her, the green slightly returning to his eyes.

"How did I get here? This is heaven is it not?" Alice asked, equally confused.

"No...this-this is Wonderland." he answered slowly.

"But I...I jumped overboard, I was drowning." she said quietly.

"Overboard? Drowning? Alice you're not trying to say that you...killed yourself are you?" he asked.

She just broke down again, sobbing heavily into his chest as he stroked her hair lovingly.

When she was done she looked up at him. He was so mad looking, bright orange hair and green eyes but she'd never seen a more beautiful man than at that moment.

"Yes...I did try to kill myself."

He gasped, and she went on.

"My ship got attacked...several times and the food was running out and I missed you terribly and I realized I might never see you again and I couldn't live without that and I figured if I died and went to heaven you'd be there and you'd love me and-" he cut her off in the middle of her ramble.

"You...you tried to kill yourself for me?"

She nodded.

"Oh my...Alice...and in your heaven I'd love you?"

"Yes because how do I say this? Lately you're all I've been able to think about Tarrant. Because you're mad and I'm madly, madly in love with you." she rushed out.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Alice this isn't heaven...you're not dead." he said.

"Are you saying you don't love me?" she asked.

"I'm saying I'm mad. I'm not good for you and I'm terribly old."

"People don't age here Tarrant, you can't be that old."

He was quiet.

"Please...say something." she pleaded.

"I don't know what to say. Mad people don't often have others fall in love with them." he chuckled humorlessly.

She studied him for a moment.

"Do you love me?"

He avoided her gaze as he quietly replied, "Yes."

She was about to say something else when he crashed his lips to hers, sparks flying between them. She was still sort of sitting on his lap and she pressed herself closer to him, all her inhibitions flying out the window.

He pulled her even closer and she gripped onto his arm sleeves which where tight around her waist.

When they finally pulled back it was for air.

"My god." Alice whispered putting her fingers up to her lips.

"I'm sorry...that was inappropriate." he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Don't be. I liked it." she replied, flushing slightly at her own boldness.

She kissed him again and he pulled his lips away from hers, trailing them down her neck and to her collar bone, back up and to her lips again.

"Will you stay this time?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Yes." she gasped leaning back and feeling as if her body were on fire. He smiled.

"Wonderful."

Just then footsteps were heard by both and they turned their heads to see the White Queen standing in front of them smiling.

"Well then...welcome back Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey so thanks for the reviews! Now there's two ways I could write the next chapter. Should I put a lemon in or no? Review me and let me know what you want! **

Alice blushed and straightened herself while the Hatter cleared his throat and bowed his head.

"My queen." he mumbled.

"Oh my I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mirana said smiling, knowing full well that she had.

"Not at all your majesty." Alice said getting up and curtsying. Mirana batted her hand.

"No need to be so formal, you are after all...my champion still." Alice smiled and straightened up. Tarrant got up and stood by Alice's side.

"What is it my queen?" he asked.

"I've just come to see what all the fuss was about. Word got to me that Alice had returned."

"But I've only been here for a little while." Alice said.

"Word travels to me fast...tell me dear, do you plan on staying here in Underland this time? Forever?"

Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand, even though she already told him that she'd stay, he was scared she'd change her mind.

"Yes, of course." Alice informed the queen, squeezing her Hatter's hand.

"Splendid! You'll have to come live with me at the castle of course..." Mirana exclaimed, smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Actually...I think I'd like to live here." Alice said smiling and then quickly adding "But thank you so much for offering!"

Mirana smiled knowingly. "Of course. But you'll have to come see me every day!" she said grabbing a hold of Alice's free hand.

"I will." Alice replied smiling back.

"Well I must be going. I'll see you two tomorrow." and with that she took off in her big white chariot.

Alice turned to face the Hatter. He was grinning ear to ear. "You'd rather live here with me than in the biggest castle in Underland?" he asked excitedly. She giggled and nodded.

"Tarrant, you seem less mad then before." she observed, placing a hand on his cheek.

"That's because when I'm with you I am less mad." she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I do like your madness though."

"Don't worry...I'm still mad." she laughed and hugged him.

"Come, it's late...and you're still wet. Let's go inside." he said taking her hand and leading her to their home.

Once they were inside Alice looked around. It was cozy and warm and slightly mad looking and she couldn't have asked for a better place to live.

"Welcome home." Tarrant whispered in her ear. She shivered involuntarily as he kissed the crook in between her shoulder and neck.

"It's lovely." she stuttered.

"Glad you think so! Now you should get cleaned up and dry." he said leading her up a winding flight of stairs and into his room.

"The powder room is that way and you can wear something of mine till I have a chance to make you some clothes. I'll be downstairs with our friends if you need me." he said and left her alone.

After she took a long, warm bath Alice wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the room to find something to wear but when she walked in, the Hatter had just entered as well.

He adverted his eyes.

"Oh I am sorry Alice. Very sorry, I'll um just..." he muttered, embarrassed.

"No it's alright really. I'll just grab some clothes and change in the other room." she said awkwardly.

She walked over to the dresser and began rummaging through it but felt the Hatter's eyes on her back.

She turned around only to walk straight into him and much to her dismay, the towel fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this story is getting screwed up and it keeps replacing the new chapter with a chapter from an old story and i cant get it to stop. please be patient. thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

"I um...I'll just uh..." the Hatter rambled nervously, slapping his hand over his eyes and trying not to look.

"Oh god I uh..." Alice stuttered just as nervously leaning over and wrapping the towel back around her.

"There are some clothes on the bed. Are you proper?" he asked.

"Yes." Alice squeaked. He took his hand off of his eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"I uh...I need to um...yes." He babbled, walking across the room and shutting the powder room door behind him.

Alice exhaled and shook her head, walking over to the bed and finding a pair of men's short trousers and a long button down shirt. She quickly changed and then knocked on the door to the powder room.

"Tarrant?"

"Just taking an ice bath!" he called. She frowned, not understanding and turned to go downstairs.

"Alice!" everyone chorused together upon seeing her.

"Hi everyone, um do you know how I might get to the White Queen's palace? Fast?"

"Sure, since you're the champion all you have to do is close your eyes." Mallymkum said.

"Close my eyes? What for?" Alice enquired.

"Just do it!" Mallymkum snapped, loosing what little patience she had for Alice.

Alice closed her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now think about the castle. Long and hard just focus on the castle." Alice did what she told her and then heard nothing. But when she opened her eyes again she was standing in Mirana's throne room.

"Ah Alice, I was expecting you." she smiled.

"How were you expecting me? I only saw you a while ago." Alice asked, confused.

The queen just continued to smile so Alice spoke up again. "Queen, without my sister or mother around I need someone to turn to for advice..." she was cut off.

"About Tarrant." Mirana grinned.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked, refraining from stomping her foot like a little girl.

"I know everything my dear, now...what about our friend the hatter is so confusing to you?"

"Well...I don't want to be his friend. I want to be more than that even though I shouldn't...I mean for god's sake the man is mad! And quite a bit older than me...but every time I look at him I melt!" Alice exclaimed.

Mirana chuckled. "It looks to me like someone's in love." Alice blushed.

"Yes...well I've already told him I love him. And he said he loves me but now it's rather odd. I don't know where we stand so I don't know how to act...and on top of it all, a few minutes ago I was wearing nothing but a towel when I walked into his room and into him and the towel fell and then he had to go take an ice bath and-" the queen cut Alice's rambling short with a laugh.

"Alice, you've got all the time in the world. Here in Underland, there is no such thing."

"What should I do?" Alice asked quietly.

"Well you should do whatever your heart tells you, Alice." Alice smiled and hugged her friend.

"Now how about we call everyone here and have a welcome back feast for you! Oh this will be fun!" the queen clapped her hands together.

"Alright, but um at one request?" Alice asked shyly.

"And what would that be?"

"Can I please sit next to Tarrant?"


	6. Chapter 6

A while later Alice was sitting in the queen's grand dining room wearing one of the prettiest gowns she'd ever seen (courtesy of the queen), next to Tarrant and among a bunch of other people, some she'd met. Some she hadn't.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Mirana asked, standing up about half way through.

She raised her glass full of some bubbly, sweet drink Alice knew didn't exist in the Otherland and smiled.

"To Alice. Welcome home my champion and friend."

Alice blushed and she felt a hand on hers under the table then smiled at Tarrant who was already looking at her.

"To Alice!" Everyone chorused throughout the room.

Everyone took a sip and then went back to their own conversations.

"Alice will you join me on the Terrant?" Tarrant asked.

"Of course." Alice replied. The two of them got up and slipped out of the great hall and onto the terrace.

"Lovely party." he said. Alice shrugged.

"Listen Alice, I am so very sorry about earlier." he said, flushing red.

"It's alright...just rather embarrassing, let's just forget it happened ok?" she asked.

"Brilliant idea!" he responded enthusiastically. She laughed.

They were quiet for a moment, just looking out over the scenery before Alice, gathering up some courage turned back to face him.

"Hatter, Tarrant, where do we stand?"

"Why we stand right here Alice."

She rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"Alright, Alright...but I still don't understand what you mean."

"You said you love me correct? And I said I love you...so..." she trailed off not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Alice, let me be frank...lately I've been investigating words that start with the letter L."

"Luck?" she guessed.

"No."

"Love?"

"Getting closer."

"I give up, Tarrant...what is it?"

"Lover." he replied, smiling shyly.

She smiled the biggest smile she had in a while and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

He slid his hands to her waist and let her take control, just glad that she clearly wanted it to.

"Oh Hatter do you mean it?" she asked pulling back an inch.

"Of course my dear." he replied, leaning in and kissing her again.

Their kiss was interrupted by a scream coming from inside and then a bunch of loud voices.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, running inside to find the happy meaning party had been intruded...by the Red Queen and Stayne with a bunch of others at their side.


End file.
